Tout pour être heureux
by Ilunae
Summary: Kirishima avait tout pour être heureux.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Kirimina. Bakudeku, Momojirou, Seroroki et Shinkami sont aussi présents.

* * *

Kirishima avait tout pour être heureux. Il était devenu un héro. Tous les jours, il sauvait des gens et se battait contre des vilains. C'était tout ce dont il avait rêvé.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. Il fallait avoir les épaules solides pour être un héro. C'était un job très éprouvant. Aussi bien sur le plan physique que mental.

Il y avait des jours où ils devaient se lever très tôt. D'autres où ils travaillaient très tard. Les vilains ne se reposaient jamais. Il fallait donc toujours des héros pour protéger la ville.

Il y avait des gens qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à sauver. C'était toujours horrible quand cela arrivait. Leur travail consistait à sauver les autres. Perdre quelqu'un était donc toujours un échec.

Kirishima n'en aimait pas moins son travail. Il continuait de tout faire pour devenir un héro très viril. Tout comme son idole Crimson riot. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de chemin à faire pour y arriver.

Il était aussi content parce que ses anciens camarades de classe avaient réussi, eux aussi. Kirishima était très fier de pouvoir dire qu'ils étaient ses amis.

Yaoyorozu avait toujours été une excellente stratège. Elle était devenue encore meilleur depuis qu'elle était une héroïne professionnelle. C'était grâce à elle si beaucoup de vilains avaient été arrêtés. Tout le monde comptait sur elle.

Sa compagne Jirou était aussi devenue une très bonne héroïne. Avec son alter, elle arrivait toujours à prendre les vilains par surprise. Elle formait un très bon duo avec Yaoyorozu.

C'était aussi le cas de Kaminari et Shinsou. Son pote avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'il était possible de compter sur lui. Quand à Shinsou, il avait travaillé dur pour en arriver là.

Il avait montré à tout le monde qu'il pouvait être un très bon héro. Son alter était très utile pour arrêter les vilains. Kirishima était très fier d'eux.

Il l'était aussi de Sero. Lui aussi avait un bon alter. Il travaillait aussi beaucoup pour sauver le plus de personnes possible. Tout allait bien dans sa vie privée aussi. Il vivait avec Todoroki et, ils étaient très heureux. Kirishima était content pour eux.

Kirishima n'oubliait pas Bakugou. Son pote avait beaucoup évolué depuis sa première année à Yuei. Avant, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à travailler avec les autres. Il avait cru pouvoir faire tout seul sans l'aide de personne.

Cela avait changé depuis. Il avait appris à travailler en équipe. Il faisait toujours très attention à ses coéquipiers. Même s'il continuait toujours de leur râler dessus.

Il avait appris à faire confiance à ses coéquipiers. Il avait compris qu'il ne pouvait pas tout faire tout seul. Kirishima était donc fier de l'évolution de son pote.

Bakugou formait aussi un très bon duo avec Midoriya. Encore un point sur lequel il avait beaucoup évolué. Pendant leur première année à Yuei, ils avaient commencé à mieux s'entendre.

Son pote avait arrêté de voir Midoriya comme une menace. Il avait fini par le voir comme un vrai rival. Ils avaient commencé à passer beaucoup plus de temps ensemble.

Au fil du temps, ils avaient fini par se rapprocher. Tout le monde dans leur classe avait pu s'en rendre compte. Ils avaient même pris des paris entre eux pour savoir quand ils allaient enfin se décider à se mettre ensemble.

Cela avait avait pris du temps mais, ils avaient fini par ouvrir les yeux. Depuis, tout allait bien pour eux. Ils travaillaient ensemble. Tout le monde les appelait le Wonder duo. Kirishima était vraiment heureux pour eux.

Il y avait aussi sa Mina. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais douté qu'elle deviendrait une très grande héroïne. Déjà au collège, elle avait été très courageuse.

A cette époque, Kirishima avait eu envie de devenir comme elle. Mina avait donc été une grande source d'inspiration pour lui. Elle était encore plus forte depuis. Les vilains ne pouvaient rien faire face à elle. Elle était très virile.

Il était fier de pouvoir dire que c'était sa femme. Kirishima était donc toujours heureux de rentrer chez lui pour la retrouver, ainsi que leur fille, Miku.

"Papa ! Papa !" lança la petite fille en courant vers lui. "Regarde, j'ai fait un dessin pour toi !"

Il accepta la feuille que lui tendait l'enfant. Puis, il regarda le dessin. Miku les avait dessinés tous les trois avec de grands sourires. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"C'est vraiment magnifique !"

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
